John'Verse: Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice
by Stolen Childe
Summary: Story Sixteen in my John'Verse. Dean has to be Big Brother again when Sam stumbles home with a surprise. Good thing Dean has his very own Archangel to help.
1. Dean: Brother of the Year

**Title:** Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the boys! Just playing.

**Rating:** G

**Content/Warnings:** kid!fic, slight h/c, daddy!Sam, awesome!Sam, slash, archangel!Cas

**Pairings/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, Sam, Mary J. Winchester(child OC)

**World Count:** 5000

**Summary:** Dean has to be Big Brother again when Sam stumbles home with a surprise. Good thing Dean has his very own Archangel to help.

**Author's Notes:** All right, Part 15 in my John'Verse… Though John's not actually in it… People were asking for sweet Mary, so here she is. Mary's background story alluded to briefly in In his Grace. Story in three parts Dean, Castiel and Sam. I hope I wrote Sam all right! I don't write him very often. Please enjoy.

John's Age: Seven

XXXXX

_**Part I – Dean: Brother of the Year**_

Sam's voice was thin and quivering when he softly called out Dean's name. The tone had Dean high-tailing it down the hall and to his brother in an instant.

Dean had known that Sam had been gone to hook up with an old fling. Or he assumed that was what was happening. He didn't really have the details but the gist was that a girl had called for Sam and Sam had gone to see the girl.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to even his tone employing seven years of practice with a panicked or anxious John.

"Dean I..." Sam couldn't finish, he just looked up with wide shocked eyes which is precisely when Dean noticed the glimpse of pink peeking out of Sam's jacket that he had bundled in his arms.

"Sam..." Dean began trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and frantic breath. "What's that you have there?"

"Dean... Shit Dean..." Sam couldn't speak he just shook his head and his eyes looked suspiciously wet.

Dean nodded stiffly and moved forward all business. As soon as he neared his younger brother his suspicions were confirmed. He gently removed the bundle from Sam's arms and ushered the exhausted man to bed.

"We'll talk later, but for now get some sleep," Dean said sternly. "You're gonna need it." Sam nodded dazedly and drifted down to his room.

Dean took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the infant in his arms. His eyes and voice gentle, "Hey there Baby Girl. You're a bit of a surprise, huh? Daddy will be back with you soon. But he's in a bit of a shock right now so I'm gonna look after you until he gets his head back. Don't you worry though Princess, I got this. I'm your Uncle Dean."

The baby looked up at him with big blue eyes, a dusting of soft blond curls just peeking out from under the fuzzy pink blanket swaddled around her. Sam hadn't brought a bag in with him and Dean anxiously bit his lip.

"Right. You need stuff. Mama not give you anything? Okay, which means Uncle Dean needs help..." Dean continued to gnaw his lip for a moment trying to stem the swell of anxiety that was creeping in.

"Ah Cas... Sorry to bother you but we have a bit of a situation if you could pop in that'd be great. And hey Johnny, love you Buddy. Hope Uncle Gabe is treating you good in Angel School."

Now Dean just had to wait. He turned his attention back to the infant.

"All right Love, Uncle Cas will be with us shortly then Uncle Dean's gonna go get you some essentials. But first we need to find some place to put you, don't we? Don't wanna bug Daddy downstairs. That's where your cousin John's crib is all in pieces down there near Daddy's room. Daddy gets to set that up, Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas nearly killed each other when we did it for Johnny. You'll like John, he's a cool kid. Well of course he's a cool kid, he's mine." Dean grinned down at the baby she blinked up at him seemingly entranced.

"Don't mind me Sunshine, I ramble when I'm nervous. You'll get used to it, I have a feeling this isn't just a weekend visit, huh? Okay, so someplace to put you… They used to keep babies in drawers back in the day, but I think that's a little too undignified for Little Miss Winchester, don't you? Oh! I'm such an idiot… Johnny's old carrier, that's in the garage and it'll do in a pinch. Hope you don't mind hand-me-downs. Just got boy clothes I'm afraid, but hey, why perpetuate the gender stereotypes huh?"

Dean kept talking all the while as he headed to the garage. Dean had found out early on when John was a baby that as long as Dean or Castiel talked, John would generally not cry unless he really needed something. He hoped the same with hold true for the new little girl in their lives, especially considering the massive upheaval she just had gone through. Thrust upon three strangers without a thought.

John's old baby things were packed neatly away in large plastic bins, there wasn't really that much of it now that Dean looked at it. It had been necessary to keep John's things to the bare minimum because they lived out of Bobby's or on the road for the first four and a half years of John's life. It would do though, in a pinch.

The carrier was in the most inconvenient position it could possibly be in while Dean juggled and infant and waited for a wayward archangel to get his feathery ass home. Dean's lower lip migrated between his teeth again as he looked over at the carrier pushed way up to the top on the largest stack of bins, down to the pink gurgling bundle in his arms then back up. The Impala was sitting unlocked and quiet just to Dean's right and he figured that was as good a place as any. First things first however.

Dean carried the baby over to the Impala and unwrapped Sam's jacket before laying it flat on the cool metal surface of the hood, "All right Baby Girl, let's see if I remember how to do this…" Dean remarked unfolding her from her blanket and setting it flat as well. It took more concentration than Dean remembered as he carefully took corners and edges and wrapped and folded. Not too loose, not too tight. All the doctors used to say this was the safest way to lay a baby down. Dean held up the swaddled infant and saw that she looked roughly like a pink lumpy caterpillar and Dean figured that was as good as it was going to get after seven odd years of being out of practise. She blinked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"Well, there, you won't be wriggling around anytime soon anyways Sweetheart but better safe than sorry, right? Uncle Dean's just gonna lay you down nice and comfy on Daddy's coat and then we're gonna find what we can find." Dean opened the Impala, lay down Sam's coat across the vinyl and set the baby girl down in the middle of the driver's seat. "No joyriding Princess, this is only temporary." She gurgled and Dean figured that for a laugh.

Dean turned his attention back to the boxes and wiggled and wedged himself around until his fingers could just barely grip the plastic edge of John's old carrier. Gigantor must have been the one to put the damn thing up there. Dean frowned and tipped it and got ready to catch it as it came tumbling down. At least he had the foresight to wrap it in plastic before they put it away.

"I'm a genius Baby Girl! Don't let your dad ever tell you different!" Dean called out, just to let her know he was still there. He sang some Zeppelin as he shifted through boxes finding a few assortments of items and sleepers and most importantly the tiny little toques. A wave of nostalgia crashed over Dean as he held a tiny pair of sinfully soft blue socks. He smiled down at them and tucked them in his pocket. He piled his finds in the carrier then closed the bins and turned his attention back to the waiting baby.

"Okay Sweetheart, just slide one of these on that cute little melon of yours and then off we go. Hopefully Uncle Cas will be by soon because I'm pretty sure you need a diaper change Little Miss." Dean gently eased the fuzzy blue beanie over the little girl's blonde curls and managed to cradle her in one arm while holding the laden carrier in the other.

"Hey, just like riding a bike… Not that I ever really learned how to ride a bike, but clearly I'm an old pro at this. I'm Super-Dad or something… Super-Uncle too I guess, huh? What do you think? Do I have Lady Winchester's seal of approval? You so need a name Sweetheart, wonder of Mama gave you one. She must have right?" Dean suddenly felt cold and sick at the thought of his niece not having a name like a thing to be cast out, an unwanted annoyance. It made Dean's gut roil.

"Don't you worry Firefly, Daddy will give you the best name ever," Dean whispered, pressing his lips against the top of her head as they moved back into the house. She cooed gently and maybe Dean thought, a little sadly and it made him want to strangle the bitch who tossed this precious girl out like scraps.

It took longer than Dean thought it would have for Castiel to appear. When the angel did return it was to see Dean sitting backwards on a chair in their bedroom, chewing a thumbnail while he jiggled his leg impatiently.

"Dean, is everything all right?" Castiel asked, soft and calm. Dean made a noncommittal noise in his throat and Castiel finally followed the direction of the other man's gaze. When his blue eyes landed on the carrier in the middle of their bed his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Something you want to tell me Dean?" Castiel asked wryly.

"Jesus Cas, she isn't mine!" Dean glared, offended.

Castiel sighed, "I know that Dean. I'm teasing. What's going on? She belongs to… _Sam_?" The name was said in bewildered surprise and Castiel ventured closer to the now slumbering infant, peering down at her as if visual confirmation would be enough to cement the thought in his mind. As with most infants, she did resemble her father. Castiel understood it was a trait of evolution left over from the millennia. It was to better encourage the male partner in a relationship to protect and care for, rather than cast out, the burden of a child.

"So she _is_ his then," Dean stated.

"Yes," Castiel confirmed.

Dean sighed, "Not sure if I should be upset or relieved."

Castiel frowned, "Not to sound insensitive…"

Dean snorted at that one.

Castiel rolled his eyes then continued, "As I was _saying_… Why is Sam not here caring for her? And how on Earth did this happen?"

"Well Cas—"

Castiel held up a quelling hand, "Spare me the sarcastic diatribe, I'm very aware of the dynamics, as you well now. What I _mean_ is it is unlike Sam to be so… irresponsible."

"I know, right?" Dean huffed. "I dunno what to tell you, Babe. I sent him to his room the minute he stumbled through the door like a drunkard. He was in way too much shock to take care of himself let alone a baby and he just drove god knows how many hours so I gave him a temporary reprieve. He is definitely going to get a stern big brother talking to when he comes out of it and I'm certainly not about to pick up his slack on this one. He'll do the right thing though. He just needs to understand what's what first. Considering though, all he came in with was that pink blanket and the baby… I doubt her mother would have been much good for her. She's probably far better off even with Clueless the Friendly Giant as her old man. Right now though, I need to make a supplies run. So I need you to watch her if you can, until Sam wakes up. We're gonna have to help him a hell of a lot with this. You okay with that, Cas?"

Castiel blinked then furrowed his brow at Dean, "Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm okay with that. I consider Sam my brother as well."

Dean grinned, sweet and sappy, "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"Even despite all that, the infant is an innocent in all this and I would do all I could to help her regardless," Castiel said firmly.

Dean walked over and pressed a deep kiss to Castiel's lips. The angel more than willingly returned the kiss, pulling Dean close. Dean curled his fingers into the tan of Castiel's overcoat and with one little teasing nip pulled away.

"Hello," Castiel greeted.

"Hey," Dean returned.

Dean squeezed Castiel's arm before making his way to the door, he paused and turned back, "Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Castiel asked, flicking his gaze away from the infant only briefly before returning to his rapt stare.

"Thank you," Dean said simply.

Castiel did turn fully at that, and smiled soft and gentle, "Thanks are not necessary Dean, but you are very welcome regardless."

"'Kay then," Dean smiled. "Now go introduce yourself to your niece. I'll be back shortly."

Castiel smiled a little in awe, "My niece. I rather like that."

"Yeah, me too. I think this is gonna be the best thing to ever happen to Sammy." Dean waved before exiting the room.

"I think you're right," Castiel whispered.


	2. Castiel: Guiding Light of the Lost

_**Part II – Castiel: Guiding Light of the Lost**_

Little girls were curious creatures, of that Castiel was convinced within moments of being alone with her. She really was not at all unlike John at that age but there was also something innately more delicate about her. Perhaps it was just Castiel's patriarchal upbringing that led him to infer as such but she was softer than John in some ways. Her coos a little gentler, her gaze a little less piercing.

"I like you very much," Castiel told her after sitting with her and watching her for several moments.

She cooed and mumbled, nonsense that all babies spouted just prior to forming more recognizable sounds.

Castiel chuckled warmly, "I gather that means you like me as well? You know, Young One, angels and children have a very special bond. I think we may be very good friends. I'm afraid you are going to have some challenges ahead of you, but you have a bright soul and I have no doubt with the love and support of your uncle and father you will get through them. Such a difficult life already, that must have been very hard what happened. I will be here for you as well Child. If you need me. You father is very important to me, just as a brother and I take my duties to my family very seriously."

More nonsense words form the baby as Castiel began walking gently back and forth and rocking her ever so slightly.

"Your Uncle informed me that you are my niece as well. I've never had a niece before. I like that I do now. You have a cousin, but I'm sure your uncle told you a lot about him. His name is John, he is my son too and he will love you dearly and deeply and protect you like his very own sister. I am certain of it." Castiel felt a small, probably indiscernible, shift in her and he cocked his head very slightly to the side. Eying her careful.

"You are about to cry," the angel observed. The baby began to whimper very faintly.

"Oh my, if you cry you may awaken Sam." Castiel observed her more closely, "You are hungry. I became very adept at concocting formula when my own child was an infant. If you'll just wait a short while, Dean will be back shortly. I really rather you didn't cry." Castiel watched her carefully and she seemed to settle a bit. Castiel wandered into the kitchen wondered if it would be an abuse of power to transform the milk in the refrigerator into something the infant could drink.

_Cas._

Castiel blinked and cocked his head to the side.

_Know you can hear me, I bought the diapers and formula if you wanna beam them over. Back seat, driver's side of the Impala. Be back when I can_.

"Problem solved," Castiel smiled gently. "Though it is just like your uncle to leave me with the charm of a diaper change." The bags of baby supplies were sitting on the kitchen table in and instant and Castiel debated on food or changing first and figured the child would much prefer the food over the clean diaper for the few moments it would take for her to drink.

After the baby was changed and fed Castiel took himself back to the living room and settled on their most comfortable chair. She was sleepy and content, seemingly at ease after the trauma of her journey from there to here. Castiel sat with her warm and comfortable and his chest and she blinked up at him, blurry and only half-focused.

"You're going to fit right in among us, Little Girl. I have every confidence in your father and it will only take moments for him to fall madly in love with you. You will never have to fret or worry again. For you, Child, are a Winchester. A perfect bundle wrapped in a beautiful package and you will be adored and praised for years to come. Your journey is beginning but you will continue along it with grace and humility. I bless you, Sweet One, this day. I bless you for a life of happiness and joy and most of all love."

"Hey," Dean greeted soft and gentle as he padded softly into the room. He was laden down with several bags, most of them from the twenty-four hour Wal-mart down the street.

"I hope I got enough. We can all go later when Sam feels up to it. How'd it go tonight?" Dean dropped the bags then came over and sat on the arm of Castiel's chair.

Castiel looked up and smiled, "We've begun to know one another." Then said firmly, "Sam, Sam will be all right."

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Baby was never really on his horizon but he'll handle it like a pro. I'm sure of it. Money may be a bit tight though," Dean grimaced a little.

"Money is trivial in the end. Things are only things. We can take care of the essentials," Castiel offered.

"Yeah, well part time jobs may have to increase a little on mine and Sam's parts. At least with the three of us and Bobby we'll be able to take care of the kids without having to get a sitter. We'll be fine?"

"Yes, Dean, we'll be fine," Castiel nodded. Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss to Castiel's lips, soft and gentle.

"Thank you," Dean whispered against Castiel's mouth.

"Dean, it is no hardship. You should get some rest. Sam should be waking soon and I will stay with… with our niece until he does."

"You sure?"

"This is hardly my first time with a baby Dean," Castile huffed jokingly exasperated. "Silly little human."

"Badass angel," Dean grinned and kissed Cas again. "Good night."

"Good morning."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. You and John will be home later?"

"Yes. Now sleep Dean."

"Okay, okay. Love you," Dean called over his shoulder as he shuffled down the hall.

Castiel gazed down at the softly breathing, sleeping infant in his arms and saw her golden future spread out before her, "Yes. We'll be just fine."


	3. Sam: Found Father

_**Part III – Sam: Found Father**_

Sam woke up in a fog and feeling as if he hadn't slept at all. Despite the fact a glance at the clock showed him that he had been out for several hours. Then of course the memories struck and all Sam wanted to do was curl back up and fade away.

Sam swallowed thickly. He knew going back to sleep was not an option for him right now. He had already taken the coward's way out for much too long. Sam realized on the tail of that observation that he owed Dean big time.

The younger Winchester pushed himself up and off the bed sucking in a deep breath and mentally stealing himself for the inevitable conversation.

When Sam emerged from his basement hideaway and ventured into the living room it was to see Castiel sitting in their recliner with the baby on his chest. The blue of the television flickered over Castiel's face.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

The archangel stood without any ado and handed the baby over to Sam. Sam took her a little wide-eyed.

"Dean's gone to bed. I have to return to Heaven before Gabriel irrevocably alters my son. Though if you need anything and wish not to disturb your brother you can call me. I'll have my phone on. Diapers and extra clothing are in John's room. There's formula on the kitchen counter and Dean's sanitized some of John's old bottles. She ate about an hour ago. The carrier is by the couch if you need to put her down. Dean suggested you get a head start on the crib. It's in the store room and the bedding needs to be hung to dry. Dean put them in the wash before he went to bed. I shall see you later, Sam." The angel shifted from stern and clinical in an instant as he leaned in and dropped a gentle kiss on the baby's head, "I shall see you later as well Sweet Girl. It was a pleasure meeting you. Goodbye Sam."

Sam eyes widened, "No Cas! Wait!" But of course Castiel never listened to Sam and the angel was gone with a gust of feathers.

The panic that had diminished when Sam woke to see Castiel holding the baby returned in an instant. Dean was in bed and Sam learned thirty-three years ago not to wake him on pain of noogie. Castiel had flitted back to Heaven where he was all but unreachable (to Sam anyway) and Sam was alone. Alone with a little human life that was completely and utterly dependent on him.

"Oh God," Sam muttered. Then the baby started to whimper and very soon the whimper turned into a cry and almost immediately after that a wail.

"Oh God. What is it? What did I do?" He shot his worried gaze the red-faced infant who only wailed louder.

"Shit Kid, what to you need? Cas said you ate. Diaper? Diaper... Right that could be it." Okay, Sam thought, he had this, he could do this. He changed John's diaper tonnes of times. John was a boy.

Sam felt a strange twist of embarrassment as he looked down at the little girl.

"Do girls need their diapers changed differently?" Sam asked. The baby just continued to cry. A part of Sam waited for Dean to come barrelling down the hall, just as Dean had done when John had cried as a baby in Sam's care. This baby though wasn't Dean's. This baby was Sam's. Sam had a baby. Sam was a dad. Sam felt ill all over again.

"Shit Munchkin. I'm sorry," Sam whispered. It wasn't her fault this happened. She didn't ask to be here with a guy who had about as much personal charm with kids as... Well Sam didn't really know what. He didn't know anything.

Sure, he had helped with John but that was on the sidelines. Really he hadn't done much beyond the occasional diaper change and five minutes or so of entertainment and distraction if Dean and Cas had to step away for a minute. Anytime longer than that and Sam had Bobby for backup. Oh God, what was Bobby going to think?

Sam suddenly realized that Dean and Cas must be super-parents or something because they always made it look so easy with John.

"I'm so sorry you got stuck with me," Sam apologized again. He then had a brief flare of thought that maybe this little girl would be better off with someone else then he was hit with the gut rotting guilt. Her mother had already abandoned her. She didn't deserve to be abandoned by her father as well. Sam was her father and Sam Winchester was no deadbeat dad.

Sam gnawed his lip. She was a little quieter now but the weight in her diaper indicated that a fresh one would still be a good idea. Sam gathered his resolve. He was Sam Winchester, boy-genius, research master, almost college graduate and all around bad ass. He could be an awesome dad too... Right?

"Okay," Sam said. "You're gonna have to bear with me here Kid. Dean has always been the one better with the snot factories, not me. But your mine and I'm not gonna abandon you so we can do this if we do it together, all right?" Sam was rather proud of himself. He had managed to carry the baby down the hall, lay the changing pad on John's bed and make efficient work of her diaper. She didn't look what one could call pleased but at least one of her needs was taken care of.

xxxxxx

Sam wasn't sure what to do when he was done with crib. It didn't take as much time as he thought it would and currently he found himself staring blankly at the carrier holding the infant. The bedding for the crib was still damp and Sam knew that she wouldn't be sleeping there tonight. The thought gave him a spur of anxiety, because that meant his options were down to one of three. In the carrier where she was currently. With Dean (which Sam just knew was kind of unlikely at this point). Or with Sam himself. Another shock to his system at that one. Wild thoughts rolling and keening for purchase. What if he squished her in the middle of the night? What if he tossed her off the bed? What if she suffocated in the sheets or pillows or Sam himself?

Sam stood, raked a hand through his hair and turned his back to the baby. He paced his basement room, lit only by faint streetlight streaming in through the low windows, which of course didn't really provide much light at all. God, how had Dean done this? How had Castiel done this? How had they stayed sane long enough to raise a healthy half angel baby who may be a brat at times (he _was_ a Winchester after all) but was in general a fantastic kid? How had they let him sleep in their bed at night without fear of killing him? So small, and helpless to _everything_.

The baby whimpered and Sam spun, staring down at her as if she were about to fly free from the carrier and lunge at him. His heart beat rapidly in his chest for a moment and then something very, very strange happened. Her blue eyes, previously dancing around the room as if the very air fascinated her went very still and stared right into Sam's. Sam sucked in a breath at the odd intensity of her stare, an intensity she shouldn't be capable of and without conscious thought in two long strides Sam was across the room and holding her in his arms.

"_I want kids so bad Sam… You do too right? I think you'd make and awesome dad. Aren't those little girls cute? I think I'm gonna be a teacher, when we graduate. Then I can have my fill until we have some rugrats of our own. Love you, Sammy." Soft lips against his own, sparkling blue eyes filled with warmth, blonde hair cascading around the most beautiful face Sam had ever seen… Jessica._

Kids. Jess wanted kids.

_Words he couldn't really make out. Just warmth and light and love and peace. A voice so gentle and just for him, cooing and crooning softly down. Blonde hair cascading around sharp cheekbones and wide green eyes, a smile that would forever go unmatched._

"_My sweet baby boy, Sammy. Daddy and Dean will be home soon, but right now you're all mine. I love you so much." Lips on his cheeks and forehead and eyes. __**Mom. **_

Sam stared down at the peacefully cooing blonde haired infant. Gentle and trusting, blinking in the gloom. Tiny hands, impossibly small fingers reaching up and grabbing at nothing but air, just trying to get closer and Sam reached down and offered a finger. A small fist, and needle sharp nails curled around and into his digit, with all the strength she possessed, barely making it around Sam's finger as she held it.

"Wow," Sam blinked voice gentle. "You're beautiful Little Girl. I think you're pretty well the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Jess, Jess would love you. Mom too, you know. Hard to believe something like you could be mine, so perfect and innocent and pure. I see it though, all that strength flashing behind those eyes of yours… Wonder if they'll be like Mom's when you're older?"

Sam sat and stared reverently down at the girl for long, echoing heartbeats. He didn't even tear his gaze away when he heard bare feet padding down the carpeted stairs that led to his basement bedroom.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Dean asked gently. "When they look at you like that. God, when Cas and I first got that look we were blubbering like babies ourselves. Freaked John right out, kid wouldn't stop wailing for a week it seemed after that. She's pretty special, that little girl of yours."

Sam finally looked over his hazel-green eyes swimming, tears threatened, but he held them back. Then he whispered something too soft for Dean to hear.

"What's that Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Her name, Nikki didn't give her one, not a real one anyway. The birth certificate just says Baby Girl Winchester… But it's good, 'cause I know her name. It's the _only_ one Dean," Sam tone was getting a little desperate. "It just has to be it."

"Okay Sammy, sure thing. You just mumbled Kiddo, what did you say?" Dean was all gentleness as he came over, and crouched in front of his brother.

Sam looked down at him, enunciating clearly this time, "Mary Jessica."

Dean grinned and nodded once, teary eyed all over again and Sam couldn't help his own from falling now.

"Told her you'd give her the best name in the world," Dean said, voice rough. Sam could only stare at his daughter once more. His little girl.

**End**


End file.
